1452 (ReDi)
Map ---> http://i.imgur.com/2FIjeeU.png Events Turns Aragon Grenada is finally occuppied and surrenders to Castille and Aragon. A message is sent to the king of Castille suggesting Aragon to take the occuppied lands in Grenada. Also, an invasion of Navarra begins using 3,500 troops with 1,000 casualities. As expected, France declares war on Aragon, but they couldn't advance in the Pyrenees because Aragonese troops were already there, defeating a 3,000 units French army at Huesca suffering 3,000 casualities. An offensive crosses the Rousillon inside mainland France, sieging Toulouse with 7,500 soldiers while other 6,000 advance further in the south. The advance is sweep due to the lack of French troops. 15,000 troops brought from Naples land in Marseille and take the city with no stop due to the lack of French navy in the Mediterranean. Only 10 warships were sunk destroyng the French navy The conscription program recluits 2,000 soldiers, and the ports are starting to receive trade. To increase the treasure, Aragon opens fully the market with England, Castille and Venice, thus, the income is raised by 3K. A proposal of protection is sent to the Papal States. Notices are heard of new lands across the Pillars of Hercules (Gibraltar), and an Aragonese exploration fleet crosses the strait and is stationed at the Canary islands with the permission of Castille. Rhodes is fortified with 1K. In response to Venice's proposal, the remaining Aragonese troops in Naples are sent to Rhodes together with 5,000 neapolitan troops. The korean emyssary is well received and is showed some of european technology, while him shows Aragon the korean "firework launcher". Economy: 42,500 Military: 45.500 Catille Crown They finnish Tripoli sendings 2.000 trops. Later of 3 years waiting , Castille install impost and gains 400 $ I accept Aragon conditions. They also countinue expanding in Sahara and also proposes buy Sicily to Aragon. Also he is claiming Melilla to Portugal with this message: Give me Melilla for assent a relaction. He completes South Cyprus invasion sending 2000 soldiers. Also helps Aragon to annex Navarre sending 2.000 Capaigns for soldiers reclutation is so porwerful and 6.000 soldiers has recluted. Also build a trade port in Lanzarote Island by 1000. The Papal States The Papal States accepts the Protection proposal from Aragon. The Pope is now a Protectorate of Aragon and will protect each other in war times. Created a new army of 5000 men and a fleet of 100 trade ships. The Pope send the trade ships to protect the trade from the Venice node, Increasing trade efficiency by 10% Trade ports and Monuments were build in Rome and Urbino. Economy: 32.000 Military 10.000 Most Serene Republic of Venice After the coincidence in Banu Salyam where Venetian troops met Mamluks troops, the President of Venice declares full scale war against the Mamluks. Venice sends all of it soldiers except 2K to the battleground. Also Venice sends 20 war galleys to Alexandria to qonquer the city. Support recieved by Aragon. Venice also ask for assistance to Ottomans, Castille and Aragon to help Venice if peace is not an option. A Constitution of Venice was proposed i Parlament and put into action. Men from all the egdes of the land shall meet in Venice the 18. May 1452. The constitution of Venice was signed by Venetians and friends from abroad Constitution: http://imgur.com/JXXBOXh Despotate of Epirus Buyed the Corfu Islands and the Coastal City in North Epirus for 80 000$ the King of Epirus dont currently have the money but the land is now hes. Epirus now ownes Venice 70 000$ ( just write in your turn how much you pay each turn and i'll decrease and i'll take it away from the debt) payed this turn: 10 000$ Venice builds Castles alongside the Austrian border and the Hungaryen border for 4 000$ to increase trade Venice builds two trading centers(one in Venice(city) and one on Crete). Plus 2 trading Ports(same areas) total Cost: 6 000$ Army: 18 000, Economy: 48 000$ Joseon The Korean armies' victories continue, with the attack on Taipei: The remaining 3,500 Taiwan troops are destroyed by the 9,200 Koreans, with Joseon losing 2800 troops and is left with 6400 soldiers. During the battle, the first prototypes of the Koreans' secret project are deployed: Inspired by European cannons and Chinese fireworks, the Joseon deploy a "Firework launcher" blasting the Formosan forces, however friendy fire was so high that no one can really say it's an advance. The Korean army's quality remains the same, however it has taken valuable steps to it's increase Seeing how Mameluks and Portugal are ignoring the Korean emissaries, Joseon instead looks to Castillian and Aragonese trade and offers the two kingdoms a trade agreement. Economy: 2,400 Military: 22,220 Despotate of Epirus Epirus , taking use of the Albanians in chameria, occupy chameria.Same goes with Aetolia where many Greeks are.Epirus also bans Turkic writing in Epirus and occupied lands.Also, massive genocide of both Turkic and gypsy peoples start.Epirus makes big money from the three main ports.(Corfu,Zakenthos,Arta) and makes a new tax,now every person in epirus pays the royal court a total of 100$ each.Epirus , also makes that in the occupied lads ( Chameria,Aetolia ).It starts a military research, cost 10.000 $ which will be done in 5 years,and will increase quality by 1 . Epirus builds fortifications and castles around the Turkic Border , worth of 20.000 $ . The Epirot Despot will pay a total of 10.000 $ for 8 turns worth the lands that they bought. ( Corfu and the coastal city in northern Epirus ) . Epirus at final, buys troops from the Western style ( mostly Pikemen and Swordsmen ) for 3.000 $ , - 1.600 in number. Army : around 78.000 Money - 23.000 $ (After the tax in Venice) Oirat Horde The walls are imrpoven within the borders. The horde recruits more soldiers to compensate the lost in Buryat war. We recruit 800 troops. An alliance proposal is accepted by the Uzbek Khanate, and Kara Del finally submits to vassalization. More comercial places are built. Treasure of the state: 40.000$. Army size: 24.000. ByzantiumCategory:ReDi The Eastern Roman empire, without having to worry about the Ottoman Empire threat, decides to sail to Cyprus and conquer it. They've sent 9.000 troops there. Byzantium also decided to build a huge trading port in Byzantium. They've also made 2.000 troops for 2.000$. Economy - 28.000$, Millitary 21.000.